


The Desk Scene

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Heterosexual Sex, Mild D/s, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Allison needs to orgasm, she seeks out her father. He's trained her so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desk Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as underage to be safe. Allison can be read anywhere from 16-19. Enjoy!

“You’re wet.”

The way he said it wasn’t a question. 

Allison shifted, fingers tightening on the doorknob. “Yes.”

Chris removed his glasses and stood up from the desk. He took slow, measured steps towards his daughter, booted footfalls heavy on the wooden floor. His large hand cupped Allison’s jaw, tilting her face up so he could see the desire in her eyes. Keeping her gaze, he dropped his hand to her breast, smearing his touch lower until he could hike up the hem of her skirt. Allison’s head dropped back and she let out a soft moan as Chris’ broad fingers found her bare and moist. His free hand found the small of her back to support her as she arched into his experienced touch. He dropped kisses onto the pale column of her throat while he worked her open. 

When she was deemed ready, Chris drew his fingers slowly out of her body and raised them to her mouth. Allison took the digits between her lips, moaning at the taste of herself on her father’s hand. Gently, he prized his fingers free. Allison lowered herself to her knees in a practiced motion. Her fingers unbuckled her father’s belt deftly. She looked up at him for confirmation before unbuttoning and unzipping his fly to free his rapidly filling erection. 

Taking the base firmly in her fist, Allison’s mouth descended upon Chris’s cock. Her cherry-red lips wrapped around the shaft with ease. Chris remained carefully composed; the only sounds in the room were the obscene noises coming from Allison’s mouth and her harsh breath through her nose. Carding a hand through her hair, Chris gave her reassurance that she pleased him. When she glanced up, her pupils were blown with arousal, dark irises nearly indistinguishable amidst a pool of black. 

He kept her mouth on his cock long enough to coat him thoroughly in saliva, but almost long enough that her jaw began to ache from the frantic pace he set. Finally, he pulled her away with a tug on her long hair that he wound up in tightly in his fist. Allison sat back on her heels, mouth looking thoroughly debauched as she awaited further direction. 

“Over my desk,” Chris said softly, releasing her hair. 

Allison stood, wobbling only slightly on the black slingbacks she wore. The desktop sat low enough that she had to bend over significantly to rest her forearms against the cool glass, effectively leaving her skirt-clad ass barely covered. Her pulse tripped into a faster cadence when Chris laid both hands against her cheeks and spread her wide, allowing the cool air of the office to sneak into the damp warmth of her skin. She jumped slightly and lowered her forehead to the surface of the desk with a sigh when Chris’s tongue followed the crease of from her clit to her asshole. He held her open with both hands as he steadily devoured her. His mouth was everywhere at once like one throbbing muscle of pleasure.

Allison felt herself getting closer to orgasm with each swipe of her father's tongue. She could feel herself throbbing, begging for it in the movement of her hips and the scrabbling of her fingers against the shiny wood of the desk. Had she been given permission, she would have cum at the first touch of his mouth on her, but she was trained better than that. 

When Allison thought it was too much, that she couldn't last any longer, Chris pulled away. One of his hands skittered down her side, reaching under her blouse to cup one firm breast. He kneaded the tissue with calloused fingertips. The pressure of his thumb against Allison's nipple was almost as good as his tongue against her clit. 

Playing with her tits was just a distraction because a moment later, the head of Chris' cock pressed against Allison's pussy. It was just a tease, and she gasped as the length of it slid right through the wetness so that the head bumped against her clit and she was pinned down completely by her father's body. He was still, heartbeat steady against her back. The only movement was his thumb against her nipple and Allison wanted to cry out in frustration. 

"Good girl," Chris whispered after a moment. He pulled his hips back, only to slide his shaft forward again, effectively frotting Allison along its length. Anything--a word--would be enough to make her cum at this point, but teasing her was his goal, not stroking her to climax. His other hand found her free breast, and as his thumb and forefinger closed around her nipple, he navigated his cock to the throbbing center of her pussy. It was a game, pressing the head ever-so-slightly into Allison's moist heat before pulling back out. Chris timed the pushes inward with a firm pressure on her nipples, making his daughter gasp at the combination of both pain and pleasure. 

"Do you want this?" Chris asked, licking at the shell of Allison's ear. 

"Yes," she breathed, the sound coming out like a hiss. 

"Tell me." 

"I want it." 

He twisted her nipples, pulling his cock completely away from her body, and Allison whimpered softly at the loss. 

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that, baby girl. You don't get to cum unless I've cum, and right now, you're not giving me a very good reason to give it to you." 

Allison let out a hot snort of air through her nose, not unlike a frustrated horse. "Please, Daddy," she moaned. "Please, I need to cum so bad. My pussy needs to cum. You haven't fucked me all day." She punctuated the words with a moan low enough to make Chris' cock twitch against his stomach. 

"That's more like it," he said, guiding himself back to Allison's hot snatch. He pressed in slowly, but deeply, not stopping until he was balls-deep inside his daughter. "Can you feel that, Allison? Can you feel all of my cock inside you?" 

Allison's only answer was a breathy whimper as she clenched her inner muscles around her father's cock. 

Chris smacked her backside firmly. "I expect an answer when I'm talking to you, girl." 

"Yes, Daddy," Allison replied obediently. "It feels so good inside me." 

"Good girl." Chris took ahold of Allison's hips as he began to fuck her steadily. She struggled for purchase on the desk, but that was one of the reasons Chris loved fucking her across it; he remained in control. 

Allison was making noises like she was going to cum, and her pussy was clamping down on Chris' cock, but she wouldn't--couldn't--cum without permission. Try as she might, without her father's words, Allison could fuck all night without an orgasm. 

Before he could get too into the moment, Chris pulled his cock out to admire his handiwork. He laid a firm hand on each of Allison's asscheeks and spread them apart to get a good look at her hole. Her pussy gaped obscenely at him, and the only thing that would have made the view better was his cum running out of it. But there would be time for that. 

Smacking her ass, Chris said, "Turn over. I want to see your face when you come." 

Allison was quick to comply, flipping herself on the desk so that she was balanced on its edge. Chris stepped forward and sank without preamble back into her wet clutch. Fucking Victoria was nothing like fucking Allison's tight teenage cunt. She had the kind of skin that was milky white until you saw her pussy. From there, it turned a delicious ruby red, engorged with blood and aching to be fucked. It gave Chris a hard-on just thinking about what Allison's pussy looked like. 

He felt his balls tighten and his orgasm approach. These days, he couldn't go as long as he used to be able to, so he made up for it by fucking Allison more often. She was like a bitch in heat, always ready for a good fuck, even if he didn't let her cum every time. Chris tangled his fingers in Allison's long hair, sucking her tongue into his mouth as he blew his load deep in her pussy. 

It took a few breaths before he was calm enough to pull away. Allison's face was flushed, her lips full and swollen. Chris' dick twitched with interest, dismayed that he couldn't have her pussy and her mouth at the same time. He pulled out and wiped his dick on her inner thigh. She could clean him up afterwards. She'd been good today, and she deserved an orgasm. 

Chris leaned in and gave her another kiss, working his tongue into her mouth this time. When he pulled away, he whispered, "Rub your clit for me, baby." 

Watching Allison touch herself was almost as good as fucking her. It always made her go red with embarrassment, no matter how depraved her activities with Chris got. This was always the one that embarrassed her, and Chris loved to watch the almost shy way she reached one hand down between her spread legs to manipulate the slippery folds of flesh she found there. 

The clenching of Allison's inner muscles caused the cum Chris left inside of her to leak out, and he couldn't stop himself from leaning down to suck at the fluid. With his own taste of his tongue, he kissed Allison again. 

"Cum for me," he whispered, sending the girl into moaning, writhing orgasm. 

They'd repeat this scene at least three more times before the day was out.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Taking prompts [@moitness](http://moitness.tumblr.com)


End file.
